the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Beric Stokeworth
Beric Stokeworth '''is a scion of House Stokeworth. He is the youngest brother of the current Lord, Bronn Stokeworth. Appearance A man of Westeros with short dark hair with a slight reddish tinge that is well managed. He has grayish blue eyes that seem to be not of this world. Beric maintains a rather high level of fitness but is not on the larger side like his brother Brigwald. What Beric lacks in size he makes up for with skillful bladework. Unlike most people Beric is left handed and as such carries his sword accordingly. On his left cheek he has a scar that he got during a training bout with his older brother Bronn. His is unable to grow any facial hair and as such makes sure to keep himself clean shaven. Biography Youth Beric was born in the year 366 AD to Bronn Stokeworth, son of Bronn, and Cassella Lannister, a distant cousin to the Lannister family. He was the youngest of three boys. He was raised at Castle Stokeworth, where he was trained to fight from an early age by his father and Ser Grenn the new Master-at-Arms, alongside his other brothers Brigwald and Bronn. During training sessions with his brothers Beric seemed to lack the talent they had with different armaments. He always seemed to be two steps behind. One day, shortly after he turned 9, during live steel training he was disarmed and scrambled to pick up his sword. In the confusion he picked up his sword with his left hand to defend himself. He would continue to fight with his left hand and even managed to get the better of his brother Bronn who is 5 years his senior. Since the bout he has remained lefthanded despite Ser Grenn’s objections. Around the age of 11 Beric’s studies with Maester Cras began to spark his curiosity of the world, its history, and of all things scholarly. He began to read books from all kinds of disciplines. From warfare to medicine, Beric ingested as much knowledge as he could. For the rest of his youth he continued to split his time between the library and the training grounds. A Lust for the Outside World From his time spent buried in books Beric began to crave the outside world. He had read about amazing sights like that of the Eyrie and the Citadel and wished to witness them first hand. Until the age of 14 he merely continued his pursuit of the sword and the word. The moon before his 15th birthday he had decided that he would experience this world through his own eyes not just those of long dead maesters and authors. In the year 381 AD on his 15th name day the Stokeworth Castle held a feast that served for both his name day and a farewell. The day was filled with festivities of all kinds, with the biggest event being a small tourney between those of appropriate status in the castle. Beric fought his way to the final where he lost to his older brother Bronn. Despite his loss he had shown great skill in single combat for how young he was. The feast ended late that night and the next day Beric and his childhood friend Marwyn set out with no clear destination in mind. They travelled north on the kings road taking various jobs and participating in tournaments along the way. Beric’s plans to travel however were short lived when later that year Brynden Baelish declared open rebellion. With the flames of war around them Beric and Marwyn are forced to return home Stokeworth castle. Along the way they experience the pain and suffering that the peasantry feel after war leaves their lands. Bandits running wild, famine and worst of all the soldiers who take what they like after the battle has passed. It is on this journey home that Beric meets a beautiful peasant girl named Elaena. The war has taken all but her youngest sister Marya from her. He resolves to take both of them back to Stokeworth with him. Along the way home they avoid both armies in fear of becoming embroiled in the fighting and make it back to Stokeworth with only two encounters of bandits that dont deserve much more than the mention. Love and Instability The next three years after their return passed by relatively uneventfully for Beric. Upon his return to Stokeworth Castle he arrange for Elaena and Mayra’s room and board. With the permission of Bronn, Elaena began to work in the castle. She took up various jobs like cooking and cleaning. When she wasnt working she was often found spending time with Marwyn and Beric. As time pressed on Beric and Elaena began to fall in love. By the time a year had passed since their return Beric had decided that Elaena was the one he would wed. In the year 383 AD on the first moon of spring the two made their vows before the gods, their happiness wouldn’t last however. The flames of war had been ignited again and in 384 AD Beric was to lead the men of Stokeworth south in his brother Bronn’s stead. The Triarchy During the war against the Triarchy Beric fought in several rather small battles with his small company in tow. On the battlefield he was yet again reminded about the scorch marks war leaves on the land, but also began to understand its purpose to maintain or gain power. During the campaign Beric gained the respect of his brother in arms when he managed to defend himself and an injured comrade-in-arms against four enemy soldiers. After the war Beric and Marwyn returned home again where they enjoyed peaceful times for 4 years. Late in the year 389 AD Elaena becomes pregnant. In 890 AD Beric, Elaena, Marwyn and Marya head to King's Landing to watch the upcoming tourney. Afterwards they stayed to check on Brigwald from his return from the war and give him the good news about their child to come. Timeline * 366 AC - Beric is Born * 375 AC - Beric starts to fight left handed * 377 AC - Beric takes a serious interest in scholarly pursuits * 381 AC - Beric leaves Stokeworth with Marwyn to experience the world firsthand ** Outbreak of rebellion forces Beric and Marwyn to return home to Stokewort ** Beric meets Elaena and Marya * 382 AC - Beric, Marwyn, Elaena and Marya live peacefully at Stokewort ** Beric falls in love with Elaena * 383 AC - Beric and Elaena are married * 384 AC - Beric leads the men of Stokeworth south to the war against the Triarchy ** Beric protects his injured footman from four enemy soldiers * 385 AC - Beric Returns home to his wife * 389 AC - Elaena becomes pregnant * 390 AC - Beric, Elaena, Marwyn and Marya reach Kings Landing Family Tree * Bronn Stokeworth (Father - Decesased) ** Cassella Lannister (Mother) *** Bronn Stokeworth, Lord of Stokeworth (Age 29) *** Brigwald Stokeworth, Knight of the Kingsguard (Age 33) *** '''Beric Stokeworth * Tyrion Tanner, Bastard Uncle (Age 90 - Blind) Supporting Characters * Marwyn, Sword Sowrd & best friend (Warior - Swords) * Elaena, Lady Wife (Negotiator) * Marya, Good-sister and ward (Scholar) Category:Crownlander